


yuyin

by LottaEstev



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottaEstev/pseuds/LottaEstev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And in that moment, he realizes that he loves her more than skinny ties and everything else and he finds himself needing to be with her now and always. He decides he's never going to screw this up. So he doesn't." BenXLeslie</p>
            </blockquote>





	yuyin

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very, very short piece dealing with Ben & Leslie's first morning, set after "Road Trip"; enjoy!

yuyin (n.)   
the remnants of sound that stay in the ear after the sound has stopped  
|Chinese|

He looks at her from where he is leaning against the counter of her kitchen. He's seen her a million times but never before like this. No, this is the morning after they spent their first night together. And even though he watched her sleep for quite a few hours in the morning ( - really, who could expect him to sleep?) this is different. 

He drinks in her unkempt appearance and feels a wave of something ridiculously akin to pride wash over him that he is at the very least half responsible for her attire. Her hair is dissheveled, no doubt due to his hands and her eyes are still sleepy, making her look even more adorable. 

He suddenly finds himself wanting to kiss her senseless. The fact that she is wearing his dress shirt from the night before doesn't help at all. Nope. He tries not to think about what or rather what not she is wearing beneath it. A swell of pure want and longing shoots through his body and the knuckles of his right hand with which he is gripping the top of the counter turn white from the sheer force of him trying to restrain himself. 

And then she yawns, a soft moan escaping her mouth and he can't, can't, can't not kiss her and in mere seconds, he is pinning her against the fridge, fenced in by his body leaning against her. He hears her suck in a breath at his forwardness but when he rests his forehead against hers, his lips hovering just barely an inch from hers, she relaxes against him, one of her hands coming to rest on his chest for a brief second before curling around the collar of his white t-shirt, drawing him even closer to her, though it is not exactly possible.

"Waffles," she mumbles into his mouth and feels his frown against her forehead. He clearly is not able to follow her line of thoughts right now in this moment when all he can seem to care for is to kiss her again as fast as possible. And preferably as deep as possible.

It takes him a minute before he fully registers what she wants and then he laughs throatily, his voice still a little scratchy from sleep. And in that moment, he realizes that he loves her more than skinny ties and everything else and he finds himself needing to be with her now and always. He decides he's never going to screw this up. So he doesn't.

|The End|


End file.
